Warna
by atacchan
Summary: Snape tahu, dia takkan mungkin melupakan Lily.


Snape memandang pusara itu. Ada sesuatu yang menusuk-nusuk perasaannya dan itu menyakitkan. Rasanya seperti luka tetapi tidak terlihat. Snape tahu, tidak ada penawar untuk luka tidak terlihat miliknya. Sebab, penawarnya telah pergi.

Snape juga tahu, dia takkan mungkin melupakan orang itu. Si penawar luka.

.

.

Warna © atacchan

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fic ini.

.

Snape sudah melihat, bahkan memperhatikan anak itu. Anak Lily. Dia sudah mencoba sebisanya berinteraksi dengan baik. Tetapi anak itu selalu mengingatkannya pada James dan dia kembali kepada kebencian lamanya. Sulit memang. Dia tahu, anak itu tidak memiliki kesalahan sedikitpun padanya. Tetapi tetap saja semua yang dilakukannya mendadak salah di mata Snape.

Tapi, Snape sendiri pun tidak tahu. Apa dia memang tidak menyukai Harry atau dia ingin Harry melihatnya. Dia terakhir melihat Harry saat mereka berpapasan di koridor. Harry kelihatannya kembali ke rumah Dursley.

Snape akhir-akhir ini juga merasa bahwa bukan hanya dia yang memperhatikan, dia juga diperhatikan oleh objek perhatiannya. Harry kelihatannya juga memperhatikannya sembunyi-sembunyi.

Mungkin karena sikap misteriusnya.

Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan hal itu Snape kembali memandang pemandangan di depannya. Jika dulu dia memandang pemandangan Hutan Terlarang sebagai seorang murid, sekarang dia memandangnya sebagai seorang guru. Tidak ada yang berbeda, semuanya masih tampak sama.

Semilir angin berhembus. Sore yang tenang dan sepi. Dari tempatnya berdiri Snape dapat melihat bahwa malam sebentar lagi akan turun. Senja sudah merajai angkasa. Semburat kemerahannya tampak indah.

Snape merasa kerinduan seketika menguasai hatinya. Semburat itu masih disana. Semakin lama semakin memerah, tetapi sedikit bercampur oranye.

Merah, warna rambut Lily.

"Lily," bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya Snape lebih suka berada di dalam ruang bawah tanahnya daripada berkeliaran di Hogsmeade. Dia tidak suka berjalan-jalan dan dilirik orang-orang. Dalam hati dia berharap agar dia tidak berpapasan dengan siapapun. Dia ingin waktunya untuk membeli beberapa bahan ramuan dan pena bulu tidak terbuang lebih lama.

Beberapa toko sudah terlewati olehnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan segera sampai di toko pena bulu yang entah apa namanya. Papan nama toko itu kelihatannya tidak menarik bahkan untuk dilirik. Berdebu dan tulisan di papan nama toko itu seakan melebur, menyebabkan dia tidak bisa membacanya. Snape memasuki toko, membeli pena bulu secepat yang ia bisa dan ia beranjak keluar.

Hogsmeade memang desa yang tidak terlalu besar. Tetapi ada banyak toko disana. Sayangnya toko ramuan disana hanya ada satu dan terletak agak jauh dari toko pena bulu. Snape harus melewati lima toko dan mengambil jalan yang mengarah ke kanan tepat setelah toko kelima. Toko ramuan itu ada di ujung jalan itu. Meski toko ramuan itu kecil, tetapi itu lebih baik daripada dia harus ber_apparate_ ke Diagon Alley dan bertemu dengan muridnya yang sedang liburan. Lagipula, dia memang perlu sedikit berjalan-jalan.

Snape menghentikan langkahnya di sebuat toko bunga di sebelah toko ramuan. Terpaku pada keranjang bunga yang dipajang pemilik toko bunga itu. Keranjang bunga carnation, bunga matahari, bunga tulip kuning, dan bunga mawar tidak menarik atensinya. Keranjang bunga tulip putih yang mendapat perhatian Snape.

Putih, seputih bunga kesukaan Lily.

.

.

.

Gelap.

Terang bulan bahkan tidak membantu, tetapi Snape tidak menggunakan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengeluarkan cahaya. Dia membiarkan dirinya berjalan di kegelapan yang hampir segelap jubahnya. Beberapa kali terdengar gesekan jubahnya dengan semak saat dia berusaha menerobos semak-semak rapat yang menghalangi perjalanannya. Dan tidak jarang dia mengernyit tidak senang karena merasa tidak nyaman.

Mungkin saat dia masih murid tahun pertama dia merasa tidak nyaman karena takut, tetapi saat ini dia sudah menjadi seorang Profesor sekaligus Kepala Asrama; apa yang perlu di takutkannya?

Yang membuatnya mengernyit dan tidak nyaman adalah suara-suara yang bolak-balik mengusik pendengarannya. Suara _Unicorn_ jika dia tidak salah. Snape mempercepat jalannya.

Sejujurnya alasan kenapa dia berada di Hutan Terlarang saat ini tidak lebih dari berjalan-jalan sekaligus mengecek keadaan hutan. Dumbledore memintanya untuk berkeliling bersama Hagrid, tapi tampaknya manusia setengah raksasa itu sudah melakukan perjalanan lebih dulu. Sesuai amanat yang diterimanya, Snape memasuki Hutan Terlarang; sendirian. Lagipula itu bukan masalah baginya, berdua bersama Hagrid dan hanya diam tidaklah menyenangkan. Memang lebih baik untuknya berpatroli sendirian.

Didekat jajaran pepohonan rapat yang menandakan perbatasan tengah hutan, Snape tidak menemukan apapun. Padahal dia yakin suara itu berasal dari tempat itu. Snape menajamkan pendengarannya. Tetapi suara itu sudah berhenti. Kali ini dia menyiapkan tongkat sihir.

"_Nox_,"

Pendar cahaya keluar dari tongkatnya dan dia mulai meneliti tanah di sekitar. Satu hal yang diyakininya sejak dulu; jika hewan berteriak ada dua kemungkinan terluka atau dibunuh. Baik terluka maupun dibunuh, jika hewannya tidak ditemukan pasti ada jejak yang tertinggal.

Kali ini keyakinannya benar. Pendaran sinar dari tongkatnya bertemu dengan cairan perak. Darah _Unicorn_. Darah itu tercecer hanya sampai lima meter dari tempat darah itu ditemukan Snape. Dia mengernyit, seingatnya Dark Lord sudah tidak membutuhkan darah _Unicorn_.

Diamatinya warna darah itu dengan intens. Warna peraknya membuat kenangan lama Snape tertarik keluar. Warna yang serupa dengan pendaran bintang. Benda angkasa yang lebih disukai Lily daripada bulan yang keemasan.

Snape mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Hari ini tampaknya bintang tidak muncul. Tetapi warna keperakan itu cukup.

Satu lagi kenangan lama.

.

.

.

Dia keluar dari kantor Kepala Sekolah setelah melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada malam saat dia berpatroli. Dumbledore tidak berkomentar banyak dan menanyakan jadwal mengajarnya hari ini. Kebetulan dia baru ada kelas setelah makan siang dan Dumbledore memintanya memanggil Hagrid.

Snape baru ingat. Semalam dia juga tidak berjumpa dengan Hagrid. Dia langsung kembali setelah kenangan lama yang memaksa untuk diingatnya lagi. Dia butuh tempat tenang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya saat itu dan dia memutuskan kembali ke ruang bawah tanah.

Dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan keadaan Aula Besar dan Aula Depan saat dia keluar dari kastil. Dia malas berlama-lama berada di luar, warna saja bisa membuatnya mengingat kenangan lama. Apalagi Aula Besar dan Aula Depan. Snape mendengus, dia tahu kenangan bisa muncul kapan saja tapi dia tidak suka akan perasaan yang menderanya setiap kali kenangan itu menghinggapi pikirannya.

Pondok Hagrid sudah kelihatan. Begitu juga dengan ladang labunya. Labu-labu besar berwarna kuning dan oranye tampak menyegarkan pemandangan di sekitar pondok tua itu. Salah satu hal yang mencerahkan mata mengingat tidak ada taman bunga warna-warni di Hogwarts. Paling juga tanaman aneh-aneh yang ada di Rumah Kaca.

Labu oranye di dekat pondok Hagrid tampak menyolok matanya. Warna oranyenya entah kenapa menarik atensi Snape. Kenangan lama yang bahkan dia tidak ingat kapan tepatnya kembali lagi.

Oranye, seperti sampul buku dongeng tentang _Muggle_ yang dulu pernah Lily berikan kepadanya.

.

.

.

Musim gugur kali ini tampaknya tetap indah seperti sebelumnya, meskipun dia mengakui bahwa keindahan itu hanya menutupi bagian sedih hati setiap orang. Pergerakan Dark Lordnya tampak semakin nyata. Bahkan beberapa surat kabar memberitakan hal ini. Berbagai rencana telah disusun dan bermacam-macam tugas telah diemban oleh para Death Eater. Menikmati musim gugur tahun ini sepertinya bukanlah pilihan yang buruk. Sekalipun dia benci angin yang merusak tatanan rambutnya, dia tetap suka bagaimana semilir angin itu seakan berbisik. Menyampaikan keindahan musim gugur.

Snape sedang menatap jauh ke depan kala itu. Memikirkan berbagai hal. Mulai dari perubahan sikap Draco –putra baptisnya-, misinya sebagai agen ganda, perburuan Horcrux oleh Harry dan Dumbledore, dan masih banyak hal lain. Pikirannya tidak membiarkannya sendirian.

Dia juga memikirkan kehidupannya setelah semua yang sudah terjadi. Sedikit banyak dia juga memikirkan, apakah dia akan menikmati masa dimana dia tidak perlu mengabdi lagi kepada Dark Lordnya atau dia akan pergi sebelum masa itu datang.

Snape benci mengakuinya, tetapi ada kekhawatiran besar dalam dirinya. Apalagi semenjak Sirius terbunuh di Departemen Misteri. Siapa yang akan melindungi Harry? Baik, banyak orang dipihak orde. Tetapi siapa yang bisa dipercayainya? Belum lagi kabar tentang tugas dari Voldemort kepada Malfoy Junior yang didengarnya beberapa hari lalu. Kabar simpang siur yang mengatakan bahwa Malfoy Junior diberi tugas membunuh Dumbledore. Siapa lagi yang bisa menjaga Harry?

Angin bertiup lagi, kali ini membawa beberapa dedaunan bertebangan mengikuti semilirnya. Daun-daun oranye berjatuhan. Ke halaman kastil, ke atas atap Hogwarts, ke koridor sepi, ke ladang labu Hagrid, ke atas Danau Hitam sehingga menimbulkan riak kecil, dan ke berbagai tempat lainnya. Tapi ada satu daun yang jatuh tepat diatas kepala Snape. Dia meraihnya dan baru saja akan membuangnya saat dia menyadari hal ganjil itu.

Daun itu masih hijau..

Hijau, sewarna mata Lily.

Snape menatap daun itu lama. "Lihatlah Lils, bahkan warnapun mengingatkanku padamu,"

.

.

.

End

.

Thanks for reading

.


End file.
